


Worship Your Lady

by HeroFizzer



Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Futanari, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Cyril and Catherine have a challenge to see who can "shower" a picture of Lady Rhea with their "praise" the fastest.
Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860556
Kudos: 1
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Worship Your Lady

When Ignatz was asked by Cyril and Catherine to commission some art of Lady Rhea, he was rather skeptical over them splitting the costs. He had no idea what they wanted it for, and he found it best not to ask.

The young Golden Deer had to make do with references of Lady Rhea, however, as it had been five years since anyone had even seen her. He made it as perfect as he possibly could, though it was enough to satisfy the two parties. And the best part, Ignatz made quite a bit of gold off of that deal.

With the artwork in their possession, Cyril and Catherine rushed to her bedroom, undressing so that they could masturbate to the beauty they had missed over the last few years.

“Goddess, it might not be in person, but Lady Rhea looks so beautiful...” Cyril panted, massaging his shaft.

“Doesn't she?” Catherine asked, stroking her cock. “I can't wait to cum all over that face of hers.”

“Fat chance!” groaned Cyril. “I'm going to show Rhea how much I like her better by cumming all over that face before you do.”

“Like hell you will!” Catherine growled, stroking her shaft faster.

Faster and faster they rubbed their rods, eager to outdo the other one before they were declared the 'loser' of the contest. They were far too eager to show their praise to the artwork, a sign of how much they worshiped the woman even after all this time. She may have been gone for five long years, but they still had a large amount of respect for her, enough so that they couldn't help but dream of leaving their mark all over her beautiful face.

To their dismay, Cyril and Catherine shot their load at the same time, with their cum flying out onto the painting, landing all over the artwork Ignatz had made. There were drops of the fluid that landed on her face, but as their eyes were shut throughout the release, they had no idea who it belonged to.

“Dammit...” cursed Catherine through gritted teeth. “It ended in a fucking draw...”

“Well, now what do we do?” Cyril asked, sitting back as he let his cock deflate.

“Think we can get Ignatz to draw some more art?” Catherine asked with a grin.

“If you can afford it, I used up my allowance just for this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and thank the people working on FE3HWW for this opportunity.
> 
> If you'd like to see more of my works, please follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
